Is That Even Possible?
by MrsDSalvatore24
Summary: Klaus Is Gone. Everything is all lalala until one night when Damon and Elena have a one night stand and she ends up having weird feelings, she doesnt know whether what is happening to her could be true or not. Could Elena be... Pregnant?  DELENA
1. Regrets

_Hey guys so this story is right after the episode The Sun Also Rises... And were going to not go on with the finale because if you see in my story it will basically be that Damons wound is going to be healed in a short time, Elijah will take Klaus away and they will be gone for some time now and allow my story to go on without much interruption. I hope you like it, it goes against the normal vampire diaries forte but I read a story that reminded me of something I could do that could cause sibling rivalry and shutter emotions so I had to write it... Review please I hope you like it._

**Chapter 1 (Elenas POV)**

How could I have been so stupid. I had just slept with his brother an hour before... Stefan is the one I love! Stefan , Stefan Stefan... I was talking out loud now and I screamed that last part. Noone was home so I could not be heard by anyone. I had to write in my diary to clear my head a little.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a little crazy. Well apparently im more like Katherine than I thought. In one day I managed to do a laundry list of things. Are you ready for this because Im not sure I am... 1. I found out Damon had a werewolf bite. 2. Yes I said had because apparently after I begged Bonnie enough she gave in to curing it for me because witches can do that ... 3. Damon got better and went in his room for most of the day. 4. Since Klaus and that backstabber Elijah are nowhere to be seen I slept with Stefan for a celebratory sleepover. 5. Stefan had to go hunting so I stayed around for a while so I went to check on Damon. This is where it gets difficult. I went in and it was like normal flirtatious banter and then that eye thing he does that makes me swoon. His gorgeous blue eyes were staring into my soul and I was staring just as deeply at him. We talked for a while and I told him I couldnt lose him. The conversation went a little like this... _

**Flashback**

"I thought I was going to lose you... Why didnt you tell me that you were dying?"

"Elena why should you even care if I died or not, you have your charming prince on his white horse. If I died it wouldnt matter."

"Damon if you died I dont know what I would do." I admitted sheepishly.

"You want to know why I didnt tell you?"

"Of course I do, Is it because you care about me less than everyone else, Im not that sorrority girl down the street that you just pick up so you care about me less." I felt hurt and defeated.

"Elena, that is in no way the reason I did not tell you." He turned away not wanting to face me. " I care about you way too much to see you hurt anymore, seeing you hurt like you did with Jenna, after Klaus that psycho made me want to go on a killing spree but I didnt because that would hurt you. Elena I dont know if this point has gotten across to you or not but I love you." I stood shocked and confused. I knew somewhere subconciously that he loved me but I had not ever heard the words come out of his mouth.

At that moment I almost jumped on him but I kissed him so fiercely and with so much passion that he returned that before I knew it we were both starch naked on top of each other.

**End Flashback**

_I dont know what to do... I slept with Damon... He is Stefans brother, there is no doubt I have feelings for him nevertheless the way I reacted to the way he said 'I love you' to me... I slept with them both in the same day and now I either have to chose one or end it with both, I still love Stefan but what I had with Damon was so much different so new so much more explosive. He wasnt trying to protect me and keep me safe the whole time it was just amazing like it was meant to be... I have to choose one but I really dont know how to break it to them... Ill have to talk to them seperately and see how that goes. I have to go now I need to go lay down._

_-Elena_

I avoided the Salvatores for about a week because there was no school and I told them I had plans... I really was just cooped up in my house. I texted Stefan and told him to come over here, hopefully getting the hardest one over with would be easy...

"What is it elena, your text sounded pretty urgent? And I havent seen you in over a week."

"Sit down..." He did so . "You know how we promised to always tell each other everything and never ever get mad."

"Yes..." He sounded peeved off right now but he had to deal with it.

"If I tell you something do you promise not to get mad?"

"Yes, as long as its not something like you slept with my brother." My face turned bright red not making me capable of lying in any capable way.

"Why Elena... Why would you do this to me?" His hands in his lap and he looked up to me.

"Well Stefan I am making a choice, it was a mistake a huge mistake... I am breaking up with you and Im not going to be with Damon... If anything happens in the future its meant to be but right now Im going to live my life..."

"Without me in it for sure, because oh my you are Katherine. Except shes less clumsy than you are what am I talking about shes perfect."

"STEFAN SALVATORE GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!"

"Why are you yelling at me you two timing cheater?"

"Get out... I told you I feel bad i feel horrible even. You should have seen this coming even, Bonnie and caroline did." Stefan was gone before I could finish explaining.

Damon was in my window before I could say Salvatore.

"Stefan said you wanted to talk to me. Did you want a repeat of last time?"

"No" I said blushing.

"Come on Elena I make your heart beat faster, I make you blush, and your extremely nervous right now." He put a piece of hair behind my right ear and held his hand there for a second. When he pulled away I was thinking clearly again.

"Actually Damon I just broke up with Stefan and right now I am going to be single."

"Oooook so where does that leave me."

"The same place you and I were before. We can be friends... We can sometimes hang out even without big bad broody Stefan getting in the way." Damon chuckled at my use of his words.

"So basically you want to be alone right now. No vampires, getting in your lovelife. "

"No I think its the other way around, I dont want to screw with your love lives. Im messing with your minds. I was Katherine dont you see that."

"Elena you" He took my hands "are nothing like Katherine."

For the next month or so I went on with my life hanging out with Caroline and Bonnie which was difficult being they were always double dating with either Bonnie Jeremy Caroline and Matt or Bonnie Jeremy Caroline and Tyler. I dont know what kind of love triangle is going on there but when it comes to matt things never turn out good for him, his heart is always being broken... I hung out with everyone a couple of times but lately Ive been feeling really sick every morning but by noon I feel fine. Its really strange, I cant be pregnant being the only people Ive had sex with in the last two years are vampires and they cant procreate... I did miss my last period tho... Im due for it again on , oh god yesterday... If I dont get it soon it will be two months missing it. I should probably call someone and find out the whole deal on vampires and birth. Bonnie maybe, shes a witch her Grimwars must know something.

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah hey."

"Can you come over like are you busy?"

"No Im with Caroline, we can come over. Why is something wrong?"

"No I just think I might be pregnant... And Im not sure its possible. Can you bring your Grimrawrs and a couple of pregnancy tests?"

"Caroline said shell get the pregnancy tests... Ill bring the spell book."

"Thanks Bonnie your a life saver."

"No problem Elena."


	2. Soulmates

_Hope you all liked chapter 1! Please review... Any ideas you have for the story or any future stories i am open too... please post in the link... i would love to hear who you think the father is... or how its possible Thanks for reading, Review!_

**Chapter 2**

"What does this one say, Its a different brand?" I had already taken 6 pregnancy tests that said I was pregnant. Caroline compelled the girl to forget she was there so they wouldnt know what she was buying.

"It says your pregnant. Im sorry Elena." Caroline tried to comfort me... "How is that even possible though? Vampires cant procreate, and Im pretty sure from what youve told me that the only people youve had sex with are vampires recently anyway.

"Yes and thats why Im so confused. I mean Damon and Stefan cant have kids..." I slipped up on my one little secret from them.

"DAMON! WAIT SO NOW YOU DONT KNOW IF THE FATHER IS STEFAN OR DAMON!" They screamed simultaneously.

"Yes I slept with Damon, it was the same day I slept with Stefan last and its just so confusing. Now im pregnant and it has to be one of their kids. "

"Well this turns everything around. I need to check the books for history of half vampire half human children or vampires impregnating a human." Bonnie searched through the books while I sat curled up on my bed with my teddy bear.

"Theres only two things here that it speaks of... It has about the originals being able to procreate and I dont think Damon and Stefan are originals. So Im guessing its the other one which makes it even more interesting. It says if a human turned vampire meets their soulmate and makes love with them they will be able to conceive a child with them as long as the vampire is male. There is a spell here which would allow me to tell you which of the two is your soulmate. If that is what you would like. "

"One of those two men from the 1800s who I was technically only supposed to meet because someone in my family who looks exactly like me messed with their heads along time ago is my SOULMATE."

"Yes Elena, Now you lucky ok, you still get to have a kid before you turn." Caroline said.

"Woahhhhh what do you mean before I turn."

"Caroline you just had to read the whole thing didnt you... Yes Elena with the pregnancy comes your transformation... You will become a vampire yourself after you give birth. Your body will return to the way it looked before you got pregnant and apparently it will be a painless death with vampire blood in your system... Lots and lots of vampire blood in your system. The one from your soulmate and your child. You will be more powerful than the two of them combined."

"Great so I get a kid at 17 which Is half dead... And I die."

"When do you want to do the spell?"

"Tomorow. Ill go over to the house later and tell them."

"are you sure you want to do that alone?"

"Yes its something I have to do alone."

Later i went over to the Salvatore Boarding House unannounced which is never a good thing. Damon was at the door before I could knock.

"What brings you hear today?"

"I need to talk to you and Stefan alone so can you get whatever girls you have out of here and just leave them be."

"Actually I dont have anyone with me and I havent for quite a while now... Saint Stefan got rid of his girl before he went to hunt bunnies. He should be back right now." And I turned around and I was in the middle of a Salvatore sandwhich... Stefan on one side of me Damon on the other.

"Can we go inside and talk?"

"its your house remember?" Damon said.

"Ohhhh yeahhh." I said and smiled.

"So how have things been going Elena?" Stefan asked.

"Coffee?" Damon said.

"Yeahh just sit down this is going to be hard to explain."

"What could possibly be hard to explain to us?" Damon said sarcastically.

"Well do you remember the reason that I am staying single?" I tried to put it vaguely that I slept with them both.

"Well you slept with old boring for a while and then finally gave in to me ..." Damon said.

"Yes I remember." Stefan answered.

"Well its been about a month and a half since that happened and ummmm lets put it this way Im pregnant." I said. Their mouths hung open, like they were waiting for it to be a prank.

"How is that possible?" Stefan asked.

"Well since it was the first time you and I had gotten to doing things in a while... im not sure which one of you is the father... Bonnie looked it up and said theres only two ways vampires can procreate. Originals, or soulmates. She can do a spell to figure out which one of you is my soulmate" Damons face hung there still shocked.

"You really expect me to believe that after one time with me I got you pregnant." It wasnt really one time was all I was thinking, but I wasnt going to say that with Stefan in the room so I said, "yes its very possible if your my soulmate anything is possible." Damons face grew a thousand sizes and lit up ten more and Stefans suffered . He knew that we had sex before and nothing like this had happened so it was very possible damon was the dad.

"Tomorow meet at my house at 9 am sharp. Im normally done with my morning sickness by then... And not to disgust you like that but whoever is the dad I hope your involved and dont run away because your both amazing people I would love to have as the father of my child."

"Ok."

* * *

><p>The day passed by and everyone met the next day in my room. The candles were set in a large circle on the floor around my bed. All Bonnie told me to do was to lie on my bed and sleep. All my thoughts would be passed on to the candles, one for friends, one for family, one for the ones i mourned, one for that one I loved, one for my worries, and one for my soulmate. The six candles were set up in a row alongside me and the spell was being done. I could hear Bonnie chanting Lation words above my body and the memories of Stefan and I and Damon and I shooting all over the room. But before I knew it i could not hear anything anymore I would have to wait to hear the decision.<p>

"Elena?" Caroline said.

"You have one hell of a brain." Bonnie said.

"What did it say?" I asked.

Damon walked over to me and kissed me forehead. "I love you Elena."

"It was Damon?" I looked around and saw no sign of stefan anywhere.

"Yes ... Stefan was actually not even in your love candle. He was in your friends candle, right next to Matt." Bonnie said.

"Wow , I knew I had feelings for you Damon, but I was always to shy to admit them... I love you Damon..."

"I never thought Id hear you say those words." I sat upright and he kissed me on the lips and I kissed back just as much.

"Well give you too a minute." caroline said as her and bonnie walked through my door closing it behind them.

"stefans mad." I said.

"he cant deny that your my soulmate."

"I guess he cant. But oh my Damon, im scared." I started to cry. I didnt know what I was going to do, Im a teenager barely starting my life.

"Elena sweetie Im here for you Im not going anywhere." I had never seen this side of Damon before, he was caring, and nice and sweet. "Only for you Elena." It was like he could read my mind.

"Will you help me?"

"Of course Elena, Im going to make the best dad in the whole world. And you are already the best mom."


	3. Alone

_thanks for all the views and reviews already! keep reviewing i need baby names and ideas... Do you want it to be twins or just one baby... boy or girl or both or two boys or girls or let me know review and ill take it into consideration! I have another Delena story on my profile also if you want to read that!_

**Chapter 3**

Damon left and I really needed a Mom right now... I just didnt know how to do this without one. Normally this was something I could talk to jenna about except she is gone, she died for nothing and she is dead. My biological mom was a psycho vampire killer who got compelled by Klaus to kill herself and I have her ring... My Mom that I consider my real mom died 2 years ago when she was picking me up from a party... It was all my fault... Stefan and Damon could save me but not them, it was not right. If I had not been so stupid they would not be dead right now... The only family I have is Jeremy so I guess he was the one I could talk to about it.

"Whats up elena you said you needed to talk."

"Yeah... Actually you might want to grab a drink for this one..."

"What is it?" he sat down and I felt so guilty putting all this on him but he was the last one to find out.

I might as well just say it being hes going to find out pretty soon. "Im pregnant." I paused for a moment as Jeremy processed what I just said. "And Damon is the father."

"Wait your pregnant? What happened to the whole vampires cant procreate thing?"

"Apparently if that vampire is your soulmate they can..." Jeremy stood up and started to pace around the room.

"So Damons your soulmate... I mean when were you two even... i dont want to know... I know you too had something but uhhhhhh..."

"This is new for me too and believe me if I had anyone else I would be talking to them but I dont have a mom to talk to about this."

Jeremy stopped with his nonsense and acted mature now, "Im sorry Elena I know you have to go through this without a mom and that must be difficult."

"Damon said hed help but I was still getting over my feelings for Stefan."

"I thought you said he was your soulmate... Which im still unsure of."

" He is Bonnie did a spell to check... And yes its just very confusing... I dont know if Im going to be any good at this... plus Damon is Damon... What if he thinks he cant handle it and runs away at the last minute?"

"Have a little faith in me ... Your going to be an uncle... " Damon strolled in the door with a big smirk on his faith.

"Im not very happy with you right now being you knocked up my sister. "

"Owwww harsh... Im guessing she didnt tell you that she didnt know whether the kid was me or Stefans."

"Seriously Elena? "

I didnt know what to say so I changed the subject.

"Yes Damon and you need?"

"Jeremy can I talk to Elena alone for a second?"

"Ofcourse." He started walking out of the room before adding, "Nice save."

"Can I sit down?"

"Yes"

"Elena I have been wanting to do this for so long now but I just need to ask you now. " I knew where Damon was going with this at least I thought I did. " Elena Gilbert will you do me the honor of escorting me to dinner tomorow night?"

"Like a date?"

"Yes if that is ok with you. I thought our child should know that we actually did try to get to know each other before he or she was born. "

"Well not exactly the way I saw it but yes Damon I would be honored to go on a date with you. It would be a great."

"Ok wear something nice, dressy even. "

"Ok I will."

"Elena,"

"Yes Damon." He was about to leave but one more thing he wanted to say.

"I love you Elena. "

"I love you Damon. But let us at least go on a first date before we go anywhere else with this relationship."

He backed out the door and I headed upstairs to my room to go write in my diary again. I hadnt written in it since everything had happened. I needed to write in it right now... It was necessary.

_Dear Diary,_

_So much has changed in the past month and a half. Right now I am sitting here shaking because I just got asked out by the man who is apparently my soul mate, I know he is my soulmate actually but I was never one to believe in soulmates and meant to be. But Damon Salvatore just asked me out and told me he loved me and I have butterflies in my stomach. Well that and a baby that is half vampire half human... Yes I am pregnant with Damons baby... He is my soulmate and i do love him. He is taking me out tomorow night and I am excited, If you told me last year that i was going out with Damon Salvatore nevertheless having his kid I would have locked you in the mental institution. After I have the baby I will be turned. I dont know how or why but apparently I will have Damons blood and the babies blood in me, I will be stronger than Damon and the baby which is really supernatural. The birth will kill me somehow. I really wish I had my mom here but I dont. I dont have Jenna or even Isobel, I dont have a femal adult to help me through this time. If Damon doesnt really end up dead by the time this is over I wouldnt be shocked if I was raising this kid alone. Im going to go to bed now for some reason I feel like everything is sped up with vampire baby in me. I feel like it wont be a normal nine month pregnancy._

_-Elena_

I woke up the next morning and threw up. Morning sickness how I hated it... But then I realized I could really have a burger and fries right now... it was morning and the only place I could normally get one was the grill so I figured id head over. I was getting cravings already, oh wonderful.

I got a text then that said, "where are you?" It was from Damon and I realized I spent most of my day hopelessly wandering around the town. I had so many mood swings that day that I went from picking out clothes for that evening to baby clothes to going to the park and being angry about the whole thing to just going home.

"Im headed home now-Elena"

"Ill see you there Im here now." Damon was at my house... Good to know.

When I got hom it was time for me to start getting ready even though I should have gotten ready a half hour ago.

"Im ready"

"Wow" I walked down the stairs and Damon held his hand out for support. This was going to be one great evening.

* * *

><p><em>Ok so this is chapter four because its not letting me do it on a new chapter... So this is the new chapter for tonight... its acting up on me... And thank you for all the wonderful reviews... I need to know whether you want twins, boys girls one kid or what... OK and name ideas would be great... OK so for tonight I can only right on this But thanks :) Review <em>

"Damon this place is fabulous." I looked around the resturaunt and it looked amazing. The fancy resturaunt that smelled of all kinds of cuisine. I heard the cooks clattering dishes in the kitchen and some people having conversations about different topics.

"Only the best for you kitten."

"Damon why the sudden change of heart? Why ask me out now?"

"Elena I told you why."

"Well I dont believe that Damon, I know when your lying."

"Well then you should have known that for the months while you were loligagging with Stefan, I was sitting in my room with pain and misery with the occasional glass of Scotch and Bourbon." He said this with such pain and sadness that I wished I could have held him right there.

"Im sorry Damon. I should have known, I just felt like Stefan was the safer choice the easier choice... Being with you is just so easy and only sometimes do we ever fight and that is only ever a short banter... Im sorry Damon I love you."

"I love you sweetie. And I know this may seem selfish but this baby is the perfect excuse for me to be with you." I chuckled at his comment, only Damon would turn a serious conversation straight around... Typical Damon.

"About the baby... I dont know if this sounds... Realistic or not but I already think I am getting food cravings and today I swear I had half a million mood swings... "

"Isnt that normally supposed to start much later on?"

"Yes ... I found one of my moms old pregnancy books and apparently its not supposed to happen until at least month 3 or 4." AN: _I have no clue if that fact is right just go with it._

"Well we didnt know I could have a kid in the first place so nothing could really be shocking right now!"

"Than can I ask you something right now?"

"Of course."

"Is it possible I could be getting vampire senses... Like I feel like I can hear better and see better... I can hear the cars outside and the cooks in the kitchen... Its faint but I still understand it.."

"That is possible. Its odd but now a days what isnt? Lets get you home."

Damon drove me back to my house and he stopped me at the front door.

"You look beautiful tonight Elena."

"Thank you Damon. You dont look so bad you-"

There it was the moment that changed me forever. Damon was kissing me with so much passion and so much fire that I thought I would give birth right there.

"Mhmmmm." I moaned.

"Goodnight Elena." Damon said as he kissed me once more.

"Dont leave."

"Ill be right back... Leave your window open." He said and I did so as I walked up to my bedroom as I fell onto my bed.

Jeremy walked over to me then and he said, "How was your date with Damon?"

"Amazing... Jeremy do you believe in soulmates because I think you should."

"Now I do Elenna... After seeing you two come home tonight I definitely believe in soumates. " jeremy walked away and I heard something ruffling in the trees.

"Hi Damon." I smelt something intoxicating... I turned around and saw Damon was holding a thermos.

"Drink this its supposed to be good for you. For the hormones." It smelt delicious and wasnt alchohol so I did so. Damon wouldnt hurt me so I knew I was ok.

I sucked down the substance from the thermos and it was thick, moistrous, and warm. I realized what I was drinking then, "Damon is this blood?"

"Yes... "

"Why?" I was dumbfounded at the idea.

"You said all your senses started to get heightened, but they were faded, i wanted to know if the baby needs blood to survive."

"Oh well that makes sense... Being Im going to die and become a vampire anyway with this birth."

"WHAT!"

"Yes... Its all part of this, the human part of the pair has to die and will have both the baby and your blood in my system or some blech like that."

"I was unaware of that."

"Well we cant do anything about this now can we..." I went into the bathroom to go change my clothes and went back into the bedroom.

Damon went and sat on the chair in the corner of the room but that was ridiculous, "Come here, your having a kid with me you might as well come sleep with me."

_sorry this chapter was so short im limited on time and was trying to get it on regular chapter format but it wasnt working... so chapter 5 will be nice and long... PROMISE ! NAMES, GENDERS, TWiNS OR NOT, AND REVIEWS!1_


	4. 1 month

_Ok I updates the chapter last time on chapter 3 incase you didnt realize because it wasnt letting me upload the document... So I hope you enjoy this ... If you didnt read it yet go back to chapter 3 and finish reading... This is chapter 5! Yes this is in Damons POV we havent really seen what his side of everything is yet... So I figured this would be interesting._

**Chapter 5 (Damons POV)**

I woke up to the sleeping girl besides me... It took me less than a second to realize I wasnt in my room and even less time to realize that the woman sleeping next to me and the room I was in was all Elena... I looked at her again, she would have been able to make my heart race quickly if it indeed still did beat.

"Mmmmmm" Elena snuggled into me more than she already had been and I knew that it was so surreal. This should all be a dream of some kind, I should wake up and Elena should be with Stefan and noone should be pregnant. I shouldnt be able to have kids nevertheless with Elena... I was told my whole life I wasnt going to be able to have kids... Who would want me as their father anyway? So why should I bother... With anyone else I would have compelled them to think it was someone else and made them not go to a doctor... But with Elena it was different I loved her and I was raised in the 1800's so I had always planned on having kids and getting married. As a vampire I never even thought of it as a possibility.

"Damon are you up?" Elena said jumping out of bed running to the bathroom. Morning sickness, it was typical when you had a vampire baby.

"Elena do you need help?" I worry about her and normally humans dont do that to me but like I said I love Elena, she changed me in so many ways...

"Im fine" She said monotone, "The blood you gave me last night I think helped... " I knew it, I didnt like it but I knew it... I hated having to turn... Stefan forcing me and blood going down my throat and now Elena was being forced to do the same thing. She would die giving birth and it was all my fault... I needed to focus on the positive, and not turn into stefan over this... I could feed her blood bags and get her used to craving the blood. It would be weird but it would work.

"Im going in the shower... I feel gross."

"Ok Ill be right back going to head over to the boarding house and just get something." I ran over to the boarding house and grabbed a couple of blood bags... Elena would be feeling sick all day if she didnt get some of the good stuff. I was back at the house in a second and the window was open.

"Damon come here..." She was worried... Very worried. And I went inside to the outside of the bathroom door refusing to peak in.

"yes elena?"

"Is it possible for my stomach to have grown in the time I was in the shower? It isnt right? I mean unless this is another supernatural thing because I look like im nine months pregnant about to pop right here... Come in here Damon..." I went inside and she was correct she had gotten much bigger over the disputed time. She did look like she was going to pop but she was only about a month and a half almost two months pregnant.

"Elena its ok you look beautiful... And we will figure this out. I know a witch, she owes me a favor and she is used to stuff more than out of the natural." I was relieved that Mae lived close by and owed me a favor. This was beyond out of the ordinary and Mae was used to that , this was no situation for Bonnie.

* * *

><p>"Are we almost at Mae's house?" Elena was getting restless and that meant she needed either food or blood. This pattern was going on for a while but normally it just meant blood, the baby normally rejected the food.<p>

"Food or blood?"

"Blood" Elena said with her voice getting very innocent... She craved it like any other vampire in the world except she was still human.

About fifteen more minutes past and Elena was calming down now... It was beyond weird that Elena sucked blood down like it was me going a week without Scotch.

"Were here."

"yes you are" Mae has long black hair and is short Elena seemed shocked at the way her prescence brought her so much calmer.

"Hello Damon, and you must be Elena, and this is?" Mae rubbed Elenas belly and asked for a name... She must think were further along than we really are.

"Im not that far along yet... At least I dont think I am..."

She motioned her hand for us to walk through the door except what didnt work was, Elena couldnt.

"Elena why dont you come in." Elena walked through the threshold and we needed more explaining.

"Damon why couldnt I walk in the door?" She said clutching on to me.

"Im sure Mae will explain everything... Just stay calm... Im here Elena."

"Sit down. And explain your strange occurence... I see that you impregnated her Damon... I can sense that you two are soulmates."

"Yes he impregnated me and the thing is I have only been pregnant for a month and a half well actually on sunday it will be two months so more like that... I know everything is enhanced, and I need to drink blood, I know I will turn but I dont know if this is preparation for it or part of the baby? " It seemed like she was done but she wasnt... That blabbermouth... "Before I was in the shower today I had my regular body all normal and skinny, but when I got out I looked like I was ready to burst. Then I couldnt enter your house without being asked to come in... Its all to strange" She started to cry and I hugged her close.

"Shes very emotional... Is there anything you can do?"

"I can find out exactly what it is but I think I have an Idea."

"Thank you..." She wimpered, and it hurt so much to see a woman cry nevetheless Elena.

"I need to do a spell on you to find out how long until the baby comes..." Mae said "Is that ok?"

"Yes" Elena said confidently sitting up.

"Ok." Mae started speaking in Latin and it freaked me out because I felt my body tingle... "Im done... You have approximately one month until the babies come..."

"One month! Thats no time at all... I dont have a nursery in my house, I bought something at one store. Wait did you say babies?" I was silenced... i hadnt even thought of all that.

"Yes... Congratulations you are having twins... And dont worry they are very cute, they will be no destruction to you." Twins, two months ago the thought of me as a father would make me laugh and now I was going to be the father of twins... I secretly loved the idea but my front came first.

"Big deal one baby two babies... The difference is?"

"Its a big difference Damon! We dont even have a nursery, or names nothing is done... We have a month..."

"How could you have names if you dont know the sexes?" Mae interrupted.

"You know them?" Elena was frantic, and this was no good.

"Yes would you like to know?"

"Ye-"

"Wait... Do I have any say in this?"

"Damon dont you want to know?"

"Yes I do, I just want some say in this" I kissed her with a peck on the lips.

"Congratulations on your boy and girl"

"Wow... We get both." Elena said smiling..

"Wow... Just wow..."

On the car ride home we were discussing names and then some names amazing came up.

"How about someone we knew?" I suggested.

"Like who?"

"What about Jenifer for the girls name?" I suggested in honor of Jenna Elena's deceased Aunt who raised her, her whole life.

"Fine than since you picked that I get to choose the boys name... Damon are you sure you dont want to name her after your mom... "

"No... My mom was an amazing woman but she lived on in other peoples manners, through Stefan and I... My dad as you may very well know is a sore spot... and everyone else was just not there... Your family is just all around good people."

"Than can we name the boy Jeremy?" That was amazing... she just found out she was having a baby in a month and we already picked out names.

"Now I got the middle names... Miranda and Grayson."

"Oh my god Damon theyre perfect." We were done driving now and we were at the Boarding House.

"Elena one more thing..."

"Yes."

"Will you move into the boarding house with me?" I think I caught her by surprise because she stood up from the couch and started pacing.

"Yes Damon... I would love that."

"I could help you better than ever before, the nursery could be here, theres plenty of rooms."

"Damon I love you." She was kissing me again and I could tell that the vampire babies in her were slowly turning her... Making her better at everything...

"Mmmmmm I love you too Elena, but we should probably go shopping for some baby furniture and clothes now dont you think?"

"Thats probably a good idea." And I put her back in my car as we sped off to the store.


	5. Bonding

_Please continue to review... Send me new story ideas if you want me to write new stories, Im pretty good at handling writing on a daily basis. So please constructive critiscim would be nice._

**Chapter 6 (Elenas Pov)**

Having a vampire as the father of your child was very handy... I mean normally I felt very against compelling but having a month to construct a nursery that I just found out I had a month to make is alot easier when you get delivery service in a day... Yes Damon and I picked out the furniture like normal people but when we went to go pay, he did and then the expected delivery time was a month from now... I staretd to panic like always and Damon compelled the people to have them deliver it later that day. We went to the paint store and got paint and then he called Caroline to come go baby clothes shopping with me.

"Thanks for doing this with me Caroline... I have nothing, I mean the furniture and stuff is covered but you know clotheswise, I have to get boys and girls clothes now..."

"Well believe me Elena this is going to be the best dressed baby in the world." Caroline said something about being gone all day and she drove me out of town so that we would be near alot of baby clothing places...

"I know that for sure, and I know what whether Damon wants to admit it or not he is overjoyed with the babies... He grew up in the 1800s kids were always part of his plan." I knew this and it was so funny how well I knew Damon.

"Thats great Elena... Oh were here why dont we go here first?" Caroline dragged me from store to store and then finally we stopped and ate like normal people. Well I ate and Caroline picked at my food, Im glad the babies would not be pure vampires.

While sitting there Caroline asked me "Hey so how about Friday night we have a girls night? You me and Bonnie? Just like the old days..."

I thought nothing of it so I said, "Sounds good to me."

It felt good to just hang out for a while and escape my life... Well somewhat, I never saw Caroline anymore and I was going to turn soon so I hoped she would be able to teach me.

"Caroline?"

"Yes Elena?"

"How does it feel?"

She knew exactly what I meant and it was tough, "Elena... When you turn it might be much different... But for me it was terrible. I remembered everyone that compelled me and all that ever happened. I had cravings for blood that never happened before but that part will probably be different for you, I couldnt go out in the sun , and I could hear people talking from far away."

"Thanks." It was all I could say, I asked for it so why should I regret it.

"We should get going."

"Yeahh its getting late."

By the time we were in Mystic Falls it was 800 and Damon was waiting outside the boarding house for me.

"Well look whos home?" He smirked that amazing smirk that I love.

"Hi Damon." Caroline said. "Elena I should probably get going. Ill see you Friday."

"Hello Damon"

"Why so Casual" Damon snickered at me.

"no reason, Oh Damon I got so much stuff today... Enough stuff for a year! Maybe more"

"Looks like we both got something accomplished." Damon said pulling me into the boarding house holding my bags from the day. "I just hope you didnt get anything to sappy for the Jeremy."

"Oh Damon what are you talking about?" He pulled me upstairs and I wondered what he was talking about until I realized that he was bringing me to the room we were to make the nursery.

"Close your eyes Elena..." Damon said, the door was closed and I could tell he just opened it. "Open them."

I opened my eyes to see the rom already done, the cabinets, closets cribs everything done perfect, the style fit in with the house perfectly. The yellow looked just babyish enough for it to be for a girl and a boy. But the cribs were made of dark brown wood and it made it look old but it wasnt. The cabinets matched everything looked so perfect.

"Damon oh my this is perfect." I hugged into him.

"Do you like it? I worked on it all day but I had a little help... You owe your brother and mine some help..."

"Stefan helped? I thought he felt awkward about this whole thing..."

"Are you guys talking about me..." Stefan came into the room and definitely ruined our moment, but I thought it was nice that he helped even though he was not totally OK with this..

"Thanks for helping stefan... It means alot to me."

"Your welcome Elena, I know I wasnt exactly supportive but I want to be a good uncle."

"OK now if you dont mind we have about 6 billion bags to put away down stairs... "

We walked down stairs and I could tell they had a boys day because Stefan seemed to know about my due date and everything else that has been going on...

"Wow you have a lot of stuff how many more bags?"

"Oh that was just the firsthundred Damon..."

"Great..."

Eventually we put all the stuff away and I had noticed Damon had purchased some items as well. A couple of things that represented his style, he even got a little black leather jacket for Jeremy. Jenifer was going to be the one expected to do all things good, with Damon as her father she would be the most well protected vampire-baby on this planet.

I was sitting in the rocking chair that was in the corner of one of the nursery, the room was large and one of the larger guest rooms although none of them were imparticularly small.

"Oh Damon I need to start moving in here myself..." The thought came to my mind as I realized I didnt have a place to sleep tonight.

"Already done... I told Jeremy about it and he said that the idea of living alone freaked him out a bit but he understood under the conditions... Once I said it could be his bachelor pad, it was more understood."

"You moved my stuff for me?" Most of my stuff still fit my regular body. This is not what I considered regular for me and I ignored Damons second part of the statement.

"Yes, well I brought everything over and moved it into my dressers which are now full. Ill show you... Come on." I was so tired but felt a whip of energy came over me... Vamp speed, I was going to have to get used to that...

"Wow Elena if I may say one thing it is that Vampire speed and you are one thing I will probably never get used to. Now close your eyes."

I did so and once he told me to open them I walked in and noticed a few suttle changes to Damons bedroom. "I left a few things out just so that you can put them away yourself. " He was talking about my diary, of course he wanted to respect that... I hoped he didnt read it but of course he had to. The first thing I noticed had to be, the pictures on his mirror in the same way I normally kept them on mine... Then I turned to the bed and saw that the comforter he had was still there but the blanket I loved was at the bottom of the bed neatly folded. The closet was open and I could tell that all of my stuff was on one side designated and his the other. That was good, and my shoes were there too. The drawers must be the same way because the dressers in this room are huge. Next I realize the book cases were more filled than before, with some of my books. My computer was on the unused desk from before. And finally I looked at the bed again and saw my teddy bear that Damon loved so much.

"Thank you damon..."

"And how was your day with Caroline?"

"Good oh by the way im having a girls night friday..." He smirked and I could tell he was hiding something. "Come on what is it Damon?"

"Well I dont own you if you want to go out go right ahead and second ... You sure thats gonna be a girls night?"

"Yeahhh pretty sure why?"

"Its a month til the baby comes... Think about it."

"Theyre throwing me a baby shower?"

"Yup! Ill be there all smiles and sunshine for ya!" He knew how much I didnt want one of these so he was sarcastic right now... But I might as well deal with it.

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD! A baby shower! For me!" I surveyed the room to see Caroline, Bonnie, Mae, Sherrif Forbes, Matt, Tyler, Stefan and Damon in the room . It was small but who else would you invite to a babyshower for a supernatural creature...<p>

"So you knew? Damon..." Caroline said with disgust.

"I figured it out... i am smarter than you think."

We just talked and there was no drinks since I couldnt drink ... People asked the names of the babies and how long I had... I must have told the story a million times...

I got half a million diapers, some baby toys, some baby clothes, bottles, and then some vampire things as well... Bonnie gave me a ring to put on Jeremy and a necklace on Jenifer... Caroline gave me Gatorade bottle to put blood in... She said it was the only way she could drink it in public without people thinking shes a freak.

The shower was nice and I knew it was only a matter of time.


	6. It Is Time

_Hey i hope your happy with the story so far! I havent been getting so many reviews... Id be happy if i got some more... And sorry I failed out on the diary entries but Im going to get back to those in this chapter... And who knows we might have a little Jenifer Miranda and Jeremy Grayson running around by next chapter..._

**Chapter 7 (Elena POV)**

_Dear Diary,_

_Things have been so hectic lately... I just got back from my baby shower, yes that was today and I dont have much longer before the babies come... Maybe a couple of days left. It could be any day now. About a month ago I met a witch named Mae who was so nice. She told me that I had a little under the month til the babies came. Yes also babies, twins... I should be freaked out about that being Damon is the dad and noone expects him to be a good father but hes changed. He really has and I expect him to be a great father, I mean a week a go he sent me off for the day with Caroline just so I wouldnt have to deal with the nursery, and moving my stuff into the boarding house. Another weird part of this pregnancy is I dont get many weird food cravings at least not human food, I get blood cravings... So now no matter where I am I have to have blood bags around. i guess its better because that will be ten times worse when i turn so its for the best. Oh i forgot to mention the names of the babies... Jenifer Miranda and jeremy Grayson. jeremy is overjoyes that we named our son after him and my Dad. He thought it was amazing that we named our daughter after Jenna and my mom. Well i should probably get going I hear Damon coming in, and yes with each day of my pregnanancy the vampire senses are getting better. Even when I am tired I can speed myself to bed, It doesnt seem like I have much of the tired symptoms because the vampire ones are taking over._

_-Elena_

"Damon?" I started walking down stairs and saw Jeremy come into sight .

"And Jeremy."

"Hi Jer... How come i heard Damon but I didnt hear you?"

"I dont know must be some kind of thing with your hearing, you hear some people before others?"

"Oh true..."

"So what are you up to?" Jeremy asked me, Damon went in the kitchen to grab a blood bag.

"I was just laying around maybe going to call Bonnie, what are you doing with Damon?"

"What I cant hang out with my... What does that make you to me again." jeremy asked.

"How about girlfriends brother?" Damon had never called me his girlfriend before, soulmates yes but that was straight up fact. We were still going to do things as normal as we could after the babies could. I liked the way that sounded.

"Sounds good to me." Jeremy smiled and sat down on the couch. After a few minutes of talking Jeremy stopped and we just stared at him, "Elena... "

"What is it Jeremy?" I was standing and then I looked down... My pants were wet and I realized my water broke.

"Oh god Damon call Mae... The babies are coming."

It seemed like forever before Mae finally got here and I had been contracting.

"Damon when is she going to be here!"

"Im here... Let me through where is she..." Mae called.

"Im in here! Now get them out of me!" Damon stood by my side and held my hand...

"Ok now your contractions should be pretty close together by now..."

"They are now get them out of me!"

"Ok Jeremy be ready to hold the baby when it comes out. Damon you will cut the ambilical chord."

"OK NOW GET THEM OUT!"

She told me to push and it was hard but the strength I had made it easier...

"Ok good, you only have one more baby to go... "

"Which baby was that... And really do I have to have the other one?"

"Baby Jeremy. Breath for a minute..." She gave me literally a minute and then it was time. Damon had cut the ambilical chord and Jeremy was washing Jeremy in the sink in the kitchen... Im glad my child wasnt born a pure born killer.

I had the Jenifer with the same pain as the first but right after that I felt a cool warmth come over me... I knew it was death, and I knew this was supposed to happen. I accepted death peacefully and felt more at rest than ever.

"Wow. What happened are the babies alright where are they? Do they have their jewelry on? What do they look like why arent they here!"

"Nice to see you too Elena... "

"Oh Damon!" I jumped up and kissed him so passionately that I thought I might die again... After the kiss broke off I looked down to see my pregnancy belly gone and I needed blood. I ran to the kitchen where I could smell blood in the fridge, and drained four blood bags. I thought I was fine after that which must have come from the drinking blood when I was still human. Then I ran to see my kids.

"Oh my..." The sight of seeing my kids for the first time was a magnificent occasion. They were so small and so amazing. I looked down at Jeremy in the designer pajamas that was the spitting image of his father... He had dark dark brown hair which with time I would hope turn black, and then he didnt have his ring on... he was older so i was more worried. "Damon whats going on with the sunlight thing..."

"Well you were in a room filled with sunlight and what actually happened was nothing when they were exposed to it... Dont be mad but the sun did get on them, They can still wear it as a precaution if you like but there is no obligation to."

"Wow..." I stared at Jenifer this time she too was wearing designer Pajama she had pale brown hair like mine and dazzling blue eyes like Damons. Both of them did and I hope that would not change in either of them...

"Arent they amazing?" Damon wrapped his arm around me as Jeremy came walking into the room.

"Oh my yes..."

"I see theyre wrapped around your fingers too." Big Jeremy said.

I walked over and picked up my children and then walked over to Damon.

"Yes they are."

Later on that evening we spent out first nights by ourselves. November 15th would be a day that would forever live in glory because I had my children and my 'boyfriend' for eternity.

"You know jeremy looks exactly like you, they both do." He set them down in the crib and took the bottle of deer blood from the sideof the crib.

"Well they both look exaclty like you but I think that Jenifer is your doppleganger."

"Dont even joke about that."

"I am kidding. "

"Good. Hey Damon you know today was the first time you ever called me your girlfriend."

"I know."

"Then why dont you ask me instead of my brother."

"Elena Gilbert, mother of my children, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Before I answer you have to answer something..."

"Now your pushing it."

"Please let me ask."

"Ok..."

"Why did you do it?"

"do what exactly, ive done alot of things?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? You told me that you loved me and than you compelled me to forget."

"Oh that kind of it..."

"Yeahh so start explaining."

"Elena... I did it because I was getting so sick of seeing you with Stefan and me being so in love with the person I could never have that I had to do it. It was my only chance to do it, so Im sorry I love you and yes it wouldnt have changed anything."

"What if it did change something?"

"Than we would have had this months earlier... But believe me it would not have."

"But the way you said it, your hand on my face, it was so caring, so beautiful."

"Can we not fight... I love you elena, were fighting over me telling you I love you..."

"I know its stupid... I love you Damon and yes."

"Yes what?" He smirked.

"yes I would be honored to be called your girlfriend.

We went to bed that night knowing we would be woken up early the next day. But surprisingly we werent. We got up at our normal hour and before the kids, we had a glass of blood and waited for the kids to wake up. Another plus of having vampire children.


	7. 5 months later

_So I need more reviews... I also need new ideas of where I can go from here... If I dont get many ideas then the story might be over soon... Please I was thinking about doing something with Katherine or bringing her into the story causing some drama... Maybe just having a happy ending... I actually have two new story ideas, one is about vegas and the other is about post season two finale because may I say that finale was AMAZING! DELENA still has a chance... Ok please I need reviews on this more now than ever... Please 3 PS. This chapter was the hardest to write so please just accept it as is..._

**Chapter 8**

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been five months since the babies were born and everyone is so amazed by them. Being half vampires they got down the whole concept of talking pretty quick and so now whenever Damon says something flirtatious to me one of the babies repeats it. Normally its Jeremy... He is alot like Damon but everyone says they are a very equal mix... Today is Damon and I's five month anniversary and yesterday was the twins five month birthday... We have reached a major milestone. They are walking and talking already... Well at the least theyre just little tiny vampires... We figures out that on their eighteenth birthday they will be turned into full vampires. It will be like me with no choice. We decided to tell them the story of our love when they are older... But Damon and I's story is not over yet so we will all have to wait and see how that turns out._

_-Elena_

"Elena?"

"Did Jeremy come by yet to watch Jeremy and Elena?" It felt awkward saying that at first but everyone got used to saying that...

"Yes hes here with Bonnie now." Technically this was our six month anniversary... Just it was our anniversary of officially being boyfriend and girlfriend although we had been living together for six months and taking care of kids.

"Oh Bonnies here? I havent seen here in a while... Not since we took the kids to see Jeremy in his lacrosse game." Jeremy played lacrosse now and Bonnie and him were dating. He wanted to have some normalcy in his life.

"That was a week ago... its what having kids does to you..."

"Yes it does, i swear if vampires could wrinkle id be a prune..."

"Elena my dear you are beautiful, especially right now... " I was dressed for our anniversary. Damon was taking me somewhere special. I remember our first real date, he took me back to Georgia, and since we were already parents he got Caroline and Stefan to watch the kids for the weekend. Something was going on between them but Caroline was with Matt I thought... So I always carefully danced around that subject.

"Why thank you... Now why dont you tell me where we are going?" I was wondering, he wasnt like Stefan used to be when he did take me on dates... When we did go to the grill it wasnt even considered a date to his standards. It was more of an outing with the ones we loved.

"Now that wouldnt be any fun wouldnt it?"

"Always the charmer Damon arent we..."

"How would I be myself if I werent?"

A sudden guilt rose over me and I knew that I felt bad about leaving the kids... "Damon do you feel bad about leaving Jenifer and Jeremy?"

"Yes... But they are ok... I know since they learned how to walk theyre a handful but theyll have fun with Jeremy and Bonnie ... They know them and they cant feed from humans by draining them until theyre human so theyll be fine... Elena honey I know you miss them but every once and a while we have to get out... You have been here 24-7..."

"I know it just feels so wrong."

* * *

><p>(Later that night)<p>

Dinner on the beach, and then a moonlit walk... I always knew Damon was a hardcore romantic but only would show it to a very lucky girl... I was glad that girl was me.

"Damon I love you."

"I love you too Elena." We walked down the beach in our bare feet walking hand in hand me in my emerald green dress and Damon in his suit pants and button down black shirt. The kids had softened him up but to anyone who didnt know him or anyone who did for that matter, they wouldnt have known it.

Before I knew it we were playfully on the ground kissing tossing each other around in the sand.

"Elena." Why did we just stop?

"Yes Damon."

"I have something to give you..." we were kneeling on the sand and he pulled out a small black box.

"Damon..."

"Its not a proposal, i know were not there yet but it is a ring.." I waited as he pulled out the ring. He opened up the box to reveal a silver band with a heart with diamonds incrested all over the band... "Elena this is a promise ring. And all Im asking for is once the kids are old enough and things settle down a little that we try and settle down. I would not be able to live without you Elena and in all honesty I know the spell could not have lied but I didnt believe in soulmates until I saw our children. I love you and I cannot live without you. Will you accept this ring as a promise?"

I was crying, and it made me feel so welcomed. I didnt think Damon was one for settling down, but I wanted him this way too. I wasnt looking for marriage right now and this is exactly what I needed. "Damon Salvatore" I cried a single tear and Damon wiped my eye, we were holding hands now "I would be honored to accept this ring from you." He put the ring on my right hand and we went back to rolling around in the sand..

* * *

><p>(On the way home that night)<p>

"So what do I call you now?" I asked... I didnt know, he wasnt just my boyfriend anymore.

"How about my fiance? If anyone asks we can just say we want a long engagement..." I liked the sound of that, my fiance... Well not officialy but it would happen officially sometime, this was just a promise to be married and engaged someday.

"Sounds great."


	8. 14 years old look how much has changed

_Hi guys so this chapter is set 14 years later... Damon and Elena are married and the twins are 14... Youll get to hear alot about whats going on in Mystic Falls now and whats been going on... Everyone has a little escape route and a safety net in this chapter so its going to be interesting to hear how everyone is doing... (At least I hope so) Im sorry I didnt write the wedding scene... if you wanted one I have one in my other story, The After Party... But please reveiw... This will only have a couple more chapters so please please please! I am hoping you like it._

**Chapter 9 **

_Dear Diary,_

_I should feel silly having a diary right? Yes I should but being forever 18 leaves me at an age where I could be well 2000 and still write in a diary... The twins birthday was last week and I cannot believe they are 14. Jeremy is the image of his father although some dare to argue while I think that Jenifer is a mommys girl... They have gotten to the age where they want to know how they came to be because they know vampires cant procreate, and all that. Jenifer has most definitely caught sight of her fathers attitude... Jeremy on the other hand is more of the ladies man... Which I try to keep him on a leash... So today will be the day we tell the kids about our love and how we are soulmates and yes how I was dating Uncle Stefan before he married Aunt Katherine. They know all about how Aunt Katherine was evil and corrupt back in the 1800s when Damon was still human and they know everything there is to know about vampires. They know that on their 18th birthday they will become vampires themselves. They have a vampire mind which makes them process things quicker and allows them to understand things at an earlier age, so when they were about 10 we gave in to telling them most of the secrets even though I know Damon thought they were ready before hand. I just wanted them to try not to act for so long. It is because they were half human that they were so good at playing the part, and now it seems as if they are trying not to give anything away by not walking to fast, or not listening to anything theyre not supposed to, which I guess is a good thing... But at times like now I still miss when they were younger... Yes I am supposed to be 32 right now and Damon he is supposed to be 46, which both of us cannot pass for by anymeans so if anyone questions us we have to compell them to not remember what they were going to ask. Its nice living in the house with Stefan and Katherine and their daughter. They had to adopt of course because Katherine was already a vampire but when Katherines witch did the spell on her to find out who her soulmate was indeed it was Stefan. When she came crawling back here it was drama central and the kids were only two way too young to remember and Damon and I were not yet married so we had to watch out for Katherine and the kids. But she has really come around, you can even say were kind of friends now... Alot of people just say we were twins seperated at birth and were like yes thats it... And then we go laugh it off. But when Katherine first saw Jenifer and Jeremy she was getting her emotions back, she too was born in a time period where you were expected to grow up get married and have kids. Losing that for her must have brought her emotion back, plus Stefan not wanting her... So I helped her which did shock me and caused a fight between me and Damon because he still hated her but once I sat down and told him that she was changed and loved the twins and was Stefans soulmate he had to accept it. He told me he understood because he couldnt live without me... And I could truly not live without him. Caroline settled down with Tyler which worked out well because we figured out a way for him to not hurt her on the night of the full moon and I could only see that ending in disaster because when he dies where will she be? But they love each other and thats all that matters right. Matt settled down with a human girl that he met in college and they have been married for 3 years now. Bonnie and Jeremy have been married ever since Jeremy got out of college. They are expecting their second child soon. We got the news just last week. Bonnies and Jeremys other child is 3 . She is names Emily and is named after he great great great well you get the point... Grandmother. Nothing other than that is really new other than in May it will be Damon and I's 9 year wedding anniversary. I remember it like it was yesterday, the dress was magnificent and fit me like a glove, it was a mermaid dress that only flowed a little at the bottom. It was the dress I had always dreamed of and even better the perfect guy. My beautiful Jenifer was my flower girl while my handsome young boy was the ring bearer. Damon had brought me on a trip to Georgia over the weekend while I felt horrible about leaving the kids he told almost everyone I knew what we were doing so everyone was coming to stay with them but mostly Stefan and Katherine. He took me to the same bar he told me he fell in love with me 7 years ago on that day. He told me he knew he loved me from the day he met me but in Georgia is where he knew for sure he was in love with me. He pulled out a ring and got down on one knee and proposed and said "Elena Gilbert 7 years ago today I knew for sure I was in love with you. Now you are the mother of my children and I know this too for sure but you are my soulmate. I could not spend the rest of my life without you. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" I am looking at my ring right now and I still dont know how to describe it, it is his mothers... Beautiful and nothing I would have expected from the 1800s. The simplicity of the design encrested with diamonds convering the whole thing, and then one diamond in the center just to show how much it means. Of course at the wedding I was a nervous wreck with me being me but that was the day that I found out Katherine really did change, she was my maid of honor because over the last 3 years she has helped me with the twins so much and offered to watch them whenever Damon and I needed a time out. It really is weird how things turn around isnt it? Stefan was Damons best man at out wedding and Katherine was my maid of honor... I never thought Id hear her name in any honor... Never the less call her a friend. But hey times change and I guess if your around the right people that switch can get turned on. It happened to Damon, and Stefan, and Katheirne, now lets just hope mine never gets turned off. I have to go tell these kids their story now they are bugging out..._

_-Elena_

"Mom you told me and Jeremy that wed get to hear your story today... Not next century." Jenifer walked in and pouted leaning against the wall.

"Is that my shirt? " I almost demanded, "Nooo... "

"Yes it is, you know I dont like you wearing my clothes without my permission and plus its not like we dont have all of next century." I laughed...

"Well then can I at least wear it for today?"

"Fine is your brother downstairs.." I asked.

"Like a sitting duck." Jenifer smiled and sped downstairs but I beat her down there.

"Are you really trying to beat me?" I smirked, I guess everyone in this house had there own signature smirk.

"Oh great I want to here this story too!" Stefan smiled and sat on the couch.

"Say hi to Uncle Stefan..."

"Hi" Jenifer said.

"Hey." Jeremy brushed off cooly.

"Now where should we begin?" I asked Damon as I heard him come into the room.

"How about when you were dating my brother..."

"You dated my daddy?" Katherine and Stefans daughter was in the room and I didnt think she was part of the conversation, she was too young to hear it, she knew all there is to know about vampires but this was a little much. I mean 8 was a little young...

"Yes I did sweetie. Now why dont you go play with your barbies upstairs." Everyone laughed.

"Daddy told me I could hear this conversation." Katherine and Stefan got married when the twins were 6. A year after Damon and I... She was adopted quite soon after that.

"Ok then Elena go on." Damon said.

"Fine, I dated Stefan and all seemed fine but I was also good friends with Damon... Your turn Damon."

"From the moment I saw your mother she looked like Katherine so I was intrigued by her..." This angered me but he had more to say, " But once I met her I realized she was different from Katherine, she was sweet, gentle, caring, and in everyway possible looking out for people no matter what they did to hurt you. I loved her." Damon put his arm around me.

"So Stefan and I continued dating for two years through a series of battles of werewolves, and vampires and many people I knew died..." I started to tear up a little thinking of my parents and Jenna.

"And one day after one of the many battles I was bitten by a werewolf. Stefan and Elena found a cure for it and Elena and I came to talking and things came to well sex."

"I seriously didnt need to know that part" Jenifer said.

"Dad your talking about my mom there, can you try to keep it pg." Jeremy said.

"Let me finish... After that Stefan and Elena were broken up and she wanted to be 'single' Elena your turn."

"I felt sick for a matter of days and it turns out I was pregnant but vampires arent supposed to be able to have kids. So Bonnie, you know her right? Well she did a spell and it proved that Damon, and I are soulmates. " I explained this as if I were explaining it to anyone else not just my kids, "It turned out that having half vampire kids takes only about a month and a half so we didnt have much time to put anything together."

"But I surprised your mother by moving her into the house and making the nursery which is now your room." Damon shot his eyes at his neice and she smiled. She had on my old vervain necklace which made old memories come back into play.

"We got married when you were 5 because for the first couple years of life you were a real handful. You were in the wedding party but went home early because you fell asleep. Anymore questions?"

"Wow... You guys had some story..." Jenifer said.

"Had? This story is still going..." I walked over to Jenifer and sat down right next to her...

"Forever." Damon said.

"Forever" I agreed.

_I hope you liked the chapter! Dont forget to review~~~_


	9. 18 years old and moving on

_Hi... So next chapter will probably be my last... It will have tons of Delena in it... And this chapter is going to be based around when the twins are 18... On a side note... If you will please go to my profile I have a poll on what kind of story you want me to do next... There are 3 possible choices and I will probably write two of them... I would like to start writing them once I finish this... So please if you vote I will write it... Or if you have better ideas inbox me or write reviews and Ill possibly write them... Yeahhh so this story was kind of short but my other story When Youre Gone thats in progress is going to be long... And also my completed story The After Party, is pretty long, if you are interested. Enjoy !_

**Chapter 10 (Elena POV)**

It is June 23 and the twins have graduated from high school. In a month we will move and the twins will say they are leaving to do a work study program on campus when in reality they are leaving with us. They are not going to college until September. They changed on their birthdays like they were supposed to and everything worked out... Anyone that knows about vampires in this town is seriously suspecting of us... So we are going to a big city where anyone who doesnt age for years is just considered normal due to plastic surgery...

"Elena sweetie are you ready?" Damon called from down the hall. I love that every day I get to wake up to the amazing man i am lucky enough to call me husband.

"Im ready... Are the kids home yet?"

"No... So we have some time to ourselves..."

"Oh do we now?" Damon snuck up on me as best as he can and kissed me with such force, and such assertiveness. But it was also sweet and passionate. It was with the same amount of love as the first time we kissed, and I savioured every moment of it.

After moments of making out on the bed I heard a knock...

"Mom, Dad?"

"Ooo One second sweetie... Well be right there..." I fixed my hair through some shoes on and sped down stairs. We were going to check out how everything was with our new home in New York. It was not so far from Mystic Falls but far away enough that noone would be able to find us. Also that is where Stefan and Katherine live. We want Jeremy and Jenifer to be close to their family so we figure why not have them be right there.

"Are you ready to see your school?" Damon asked Jenifer and Jeremy.

"I sure am..." Jenifer said. She was accepted into FIT for fashion, she made most of her own clothes and the whole vampire speed just helped her embrace the inner beauty of most colors and patterns.

"Columbia is going to be no smooth sailing kiddo." I added. Jeremy being the brains of the family had gotten accepted into Columbias science program. Damon had gotten used to calling him his little scientist and nerdy boy.

"I know but being we pass for brothers now I think every other day Dad could go for me..."

"Do you really think that would be a good idea?" Jenifer asked him.

"I have over a century and a halfs learning experience that those teachers will never be able to teach you.. I could pass your classes in a day if I really needed to... But its not me that needs to pass is it?"

"Damon dont try to be all fatherly... It doesnt suit you properly."

"A guy can try."

"You are good at most things you do." I winked at him.

"Mom dad can you please get a room." Jeremy demanded.

"I think its sweet. Most parents are divorced, they would never be able to spend an eternity together." My daughter looked like she could be my twin, if she ever called me mom in public I think people would laugh... I was frozen at 18 as was she... She had pale brown hair as did i. I made her tho... So it was the weird part.

"You know if you ever called us mom or dad in public people might laugh." I tried telling them.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy tried at a sarcastic remark but he was not good at them, he got that from me...

"Your frozen at 18 both of you... The same age Im frozen at... Da- Your father rather is frozen at 22. Im still married to him but it would be much easier to pass everyone off as siblings other than your father and i."

"OK so how about this... Jenifer and mom are related and dad and me?" Jeremy asked.

"Sounds good to me. What about you honey?"

"Fine with me. "

"Weird my mom could pass as my twin..." Jenifer laughed and then Damon chuckled I punched his shoulder lightly and then we all laughed.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure your all set?" I asked Jeremy unloading his last box...<br>"Im a vampire if you havent forgotten... At some time or another I will go off exploring the world. You will let me go... It might as well be now."

"Ok Im just going to miss you." I told him.

"Bye sport." Damon said... I found it so funny whenever he tried to be a father...

"Bye dad."

As Damon and I walked out of Columbias dormotories I thought of Jenifer.

"Theyre going to be fine... Like they always do the birds fly home to the nest or something like that..."

"I know its just that theyre new vampires... I dont want them to lose control..."

"They wont and if they do Ill pick them up and vervain them myself."

"Im glad."

"Your glad im willing to hurt my children for you?"

"Im glad you havent changed." I smiled and kissed him with passion right then and there.

"Come on lets go move into our new home." We did exactly so and the place was bigger than I realized. Of course it had to be humongous knowing Damons style...


	10. Epilogue

_Hi guys this will be the last chapter for this story... Im starting a new one tonight hopefully... Check that out... Also please answer my poll on my profile on what new stories you want to see coming from me... Any other comments leave in the review box..._

**Epilogue (A couple months later)**

_Dear Diary,_

_After all these years of life I realized that I am living with no regrets. I sure do wish that a few things could be different like my parents and Jenna being around but they will forever be in my mourning... I cant even begin to wonder why I was with Stefan now... Damon and I still kiss like it is our first time kissing, we explore each other in new ways every time we make love. Damon is the one that I could never live without and even back then when I didnt know who I was or have my children I still wouldnt have been able to live without him... If he was gone I was not so far behind, he is truly my soulmate and I am forever grateful that I get to spend an eternity with him... Tomorow Damon and I are setting out to see Paris. I have always wanted to go there but never have been so we might as well go. Oh I forgot to mention about Jenifer and Jeremy... They are doing so fantastic... They love school and are such a mixture... Jenifer is a little party animal might I add but I told her if she ever comes home pregnant I dont know how I would explain that one too Damon... Jeremy is into schoolwork and does amazing but he can let his hair down every once and a blue moon... Spring break will begin for them soon and I told them they could come meet us in Paris or if they wanted they could go with their friends... Over the summer we are going to go visit Bonnie and Jeremy in Mystic Falls. There kids are in school there now and when we go back we wont be able to go to many places without people questioning us. I have to go catch up on my French and go pack... Im pretty picky with what I wear... _

_-Elena_


End file.
